


Etiquette

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, allura is a bit exasperated, kallura, keith learns high brow table manners, they both mean well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Keith learns a bit of etiquette





	Etiquette

“That is the wrong utensil.” Allura sighed. “Again.”

Keith growled in irritation.

“Why are there three sporks?! It’d be able to eat all this food wtih just one.”

“Don’t argue.” Allura scolded to hide the fact she didn’t actually know the answers herself. “We only have a small amount of time to get you prepared.”

Keith grumbled in frustration but didn’t argue. He couldn’t seem to get used to this whole etiquette thing. But he knew that avoiding such things wouldn’t reflect well on Allura. 

He didn’t say it aloud to the princess. She had enough to worry about without having to be concerned about Keith’s fear of embarrassing her.

“Keith?”

He looked up at her to see two cotton candy blue eyes staring at him in concern.

“Are you alright? You seem distracted.” She paused before asking. “Should we take a break?”

“No no,” He spoke quickly. “I’m fine. Just trying to focus.”

The princess didn’t look convinced but nonetheless continued on with their lesson.

  
  


 


End file.
